True Feelings
by SweBJ
Summary: En random KonanxPein fanfic behöver jag säga mer? Innehåller hintar till KisaxIta...


Okej,jag vet att jag skrev förut att jag inte skulle skriva fler fanfics med Naruto men nu hade jag tråkigt så det slutade med att jag skrev en oneshot. Visserligen är den väldigt skum men har ni lust får ni gärna läsa den XD om jag inte ville att någon skulle läsa den så vore jag väl dumom ja la ut den eller vad tycker ni?

AN: Jag äger inte rättigheterna till Naruto eller dess karaktärer, bara min egen själ XD

* * *

True Feelings

Konan satt i ena änden av högkvarteret och var uttråkad. Det fanns absolut inget att göra. Hon hade lessnat att sitta och titta på Hidan som fick frispel på Tobi som frågade honom om varenda grej som han gjorde. Det var verkligen inget drag i killarna när dom för en gångs skull var hemma från alla uppdrag som oftast involverade dödande av något slag. Dom satt antingen bara i en soffa och slökollade på tv eller så gjorde dom lite annat.

Konan himlade med ögonen när hon fick syn på Itachi och Kisame som var fastvuxna i varandra. Ända sedan Itachi hade varit på väg att bli krossad av ett stenblock och Kisame räddade honom hade dom blivit mer och mer fästa vid varandra och när dom väl började göra andra saker visste alla i Akatsuki att dom var ett par.

"Om ändå Pein kunde upptäcka mig…" tänkte Konan sorgset och såg på Pein som för tillfället låg utsträckt i en av sofforna och sov djupt. Om hon inte hade haft några som helst spärrar eller vett i skallen skulle hon anfallit honom utan att tveka men Konan hade spärrar som sagt och kunde inte göra något annat än att beundra honom på avstånd. Hon hade varit djupt förälskad i honom ända sedan dom för så länge sedan hade blivit tränade av Jiraiya men hur hon än hade försökt visste han fortfarande inte att hon gillade honom mer än bara en Akatsukipartner, hon ville ha mycket mer än så…

"Hur ska jag få honom att förstå?" Konan rynkade pannan medan hon satt och försökte fundera ut en plan. Sist hon försökte få honom att förstå hennes känslor för honom hade det slutat med att han visserligen hade sagt vad han tyckte men…

_7 år tidigare..._

_Pein och Konan satt vid en sjö och tittade ut över det spegelblanka vattnet som reflekterade den stjärnklara himlen. Plötsligt såg dom hur en stjärna föll._

"_Ohh, önska dig något Pein!" Sa Konan. Hon visste direkt vad hon önskade sig._

_Några minuter senare…_

"_Vad önskade du dig?" Frågade Pein Konan. Konan log. "Jag önskade att den som jag är förälskad i ska vara förälskad i mig också…" sa hon och såg drömmande ut samtidigt som man kunde se att hon rodnade lite._

"_Vad är det för en idiotisk önskan?" Frågade Pein och såg på sin partner som blängde på honom._

"_Vad önskade sig Mr Besserwisser då?" Frågade Konan irriterat. Pein började med ens att rodna. "Måste jag säga det?" _

"_Jag sa min, då måste du säga din också." (ooh, tänk om han kommer säga att han älskar mig!!) Konan stirrade på Pein som fortfarande rodnade men väntade spänt på hans önskning._

"_Jag önskade att jag någon gång i framtiden kommer ta över hela Amegakure och att jag ska skaffa piercings!" Ropade han och såg lycklig ut. Konan föll ihop på marken (animestyle.)_

"_Vad är det med dig?" Frågade Pein. Konan borstade av sina kläder. "Ingenting…"_

_Flashback slutar._

Nuförtiden var inte Konan lika barnslig som hon en gång hade varit. "Om han inte vill erkänna sina känslor för mig ska han minsann få se på ett och annat!"

Pein som fortfarande låg och sov i soffan och drömde sorglösa drömmar blev plötsligt bryskt väckt av en bister Konan. "Upp och hoppa latmask," sa hon kallt och drog upp honom från den varma sköna soffan.

"Va… varför?" Frågade han förvirrat och stirrade upp mot Konans ansikte som inte visade några som helst känslor alls. "Vi ska träna nu."

Stackars Pein förstod ingenting. Han släpades hjälplöst med Konan som drog in honom på sitt rum och stängde dörren. Medan det hade hänt hade samtliga medlemmar tittat på utan att våga hjälpa sin Leader.

"Vad ska Konan göra med Leader-Sama, Deidara-senpai?" Frågade Tobi.

"Det vill du inte veta… Un…"

The end

* * *

AN: Hmm, låt oss säga att Konan tappade tålamodet och verkligen visade vad hon kände XD


End file.
